Radiolabeled myocardial imaging agents have been known for several years but the diagnostic use of such agents has been severely limited by the fact that other tissues or fibers in the general vicinity of the myocardium have sufficiently high take-up values of such agents to interfere with the myocardium radioimage. The principal interfering tissues are the blood, lung and liver.